powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet 2
Name: Agnos Aliases: Unknown Legion Power: Uncertainty Manipulation Abilities: Enhanced Preparedness, Intuitive Aptitude, Tactical Analysis, Unpredictability Fighting: Supernatural Combat, Power Randomization, Ninja Magic, Equipment Usage Alignment: Chaotic Good Classes: Warrior, Rogue, Artificer, Warlock Catchphrase: "Nothing is certain, anything is possible." Motto: "Be prepared for anything, improvise like a boss." Quotes: "Uncertainty is fear, but also hope and potential." "Never kill a good guy, never waste mercy on a lost cause." Theme Song: Occupations: Planar Traveler, Adventurer, Mercenary, Trickster Main Activities: Supernatural Investigator, Organized Crime Hunter-Killer, Freelance Special Operator Likes: Exploration, Stealth, Combat, Challenges, Badass Gear Dislikes: Bad Guys, Unworthy Leaders, Poor Manners, Boredom Hobby: Collecting valuable/strategic items, polishing his skills Archetypes: Wild Card, Combat Pragmatist, Master Of All, Crazy Prepared, Opportunistic Bastard, Schrodinger Suggestion Box Inspirations: Batman, Deadpool, Dante, Naruto, Madara Uchiha Background: Agnos’ origin and nature are as elusive as his power, and attempts to make sense of them never led anywhere, every beginning of trail or answer invariably invalidated like he was chasing a ghost, so he eventually lost interest and just rolled with it. Perhaps there is no answer to be found at all, if the way his power “works” is of any indication, and life is good enough not to bother with unnecessary questions either way. Fighting Style: Agnos' uncertain nature makes him exceedingly well prepared for any situation, strikingly adaptive to unexpected parameters and utterly unpredictable on the battlefield, with layers upon layers of last-minute deceptions and tide-turning tricks, the border between preparation and adaptation growing increasingly blurry as the battle wears on, until they become all but indistuinguishable to anyone witnessing him in action. In practical combat, he demonstrates incredible fighting skills and physical reactiveness, adjusting on the fly to a multitude of factors, evading attacks and dangers with an almost precognitive efficiency, wielding many weapons with surreal mastery and surgically exploiting any possible weakness and opening in devastating ways. He constantly switches equipment, techniques, fighting pattern and tactical approach according to every situation, using his uncertainty to briefly emulate a variety of powers and alter his weapons' properties for additional edge. He makes an extensive use of shadow clones, flash steps and similar ninja techniques, allowing him to single-handedly face many opponents and carry out complex strategies. Suddenly emerging from nowhere at a moment's notice, they excel in surprise attacks and guerilla warfare, each of them sharing his massive skills and wealth of options, acting both independently and in perfect coordination, all parts of an amazingly efficient multi-layered teamwork. Relentlessly multiplying critical strikes and brillant combinations while evading/interrupting their foes' every move, they can make short work of much larger armed forces and wear down vastly stronger opponents. Live Action DCS2 1.jpg|Come At Me Bro ! DCS2 2.jpg|Super Effective ! DCS2 12.jpg|Monster Hunter DCS2 10.jpg|Magical Upgrade. DCS2 13.jpg|Double Dual Wielding. DCS2 3.jpg|Expert Marksman. DCS2 8.jpg|Evasion Master. DCS2 32.jpg|Shadow Clones. DCS2 27.png|High-Tech Reaper. DCS2 26.jpg|Sweet Dreams ! Notable Equipment DCS2 14.jpg|Chain-Swords & Explosive Knives. DCS2 15.jpg|Automatic Handguns. DCS2 16.jpg|Submachine Rifle. DCS2 17.jpg|Power Gauntlet. DCS2 19.png|Cloaking Device.|link=http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/099/5/7/junglestealth2_by_james_face-d60zhjp.gif DCS2 31.jpg|Hologram Projector. DCS2 33.jpg|Seal Activation. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet